In recent years, there have been proposed image display devices having an optical scanning device that scans a laser beam subjected to optical intensity modulation (hereinafter, modulation) according to an image signal in two dimensional directions, and scans an image plane (for example, screen) with the laser beam by the optical scanning device to draw an image (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).